1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protector which is adapted for being assembled on a camera lens to provide protection to the camera lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For protecting purpose, lens cover is used for covering camera lens, as described in TWI310874. For protecting the lens during using the camera lens, protector which has a lens may be assembled on the camera lens. Because of the lens on the protector, the camera lens can be utilized under protection.
Since the protector is always assembled on the lens, producer tries to minimize the weight and the volume of the protector. The most logical way is to reduce the thickness of the protector. However, once the thickness of the protector is reduced, the thickness of the lens in the protector should also be reduced. Structure strength of the lens and the protector is then weakened, damaging protection function provided by the protector.
In comparison with the protector, TWM396983 provides another protector, which has a recessed portion defined along the periphery of the lens in the protector. The recessed portion is provided for receiving the C clip, which is used for positioning the lens, so that the thickness of the lens may be maintained. However, the protector is too difficult to be produced. The lens of the protector is provided with recessed portion, so that the space for receiving the clip is enlarged. Sizes of the recessed portion, the clip, and the other components have to be strictly precisely controlled, or the final product would be provided with a trembling lens. To precisely control the sizes of the components, production cost is inevitably increased.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.